


Keep it That Way

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [68]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Jealous Mickey, M/M, mentions of Ned/Lloyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>based on a prompt:</i></b> Ian is invited by Ned (father's jimmy/steve/jack) to a party at his house and Mickey's jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it That Way

"You gotta be _fucking_ kidding me?” Mickey said, his tongue forced so hard into the inside of his cheek that it must have been painful. “Well what the fuck did you say to that asshole?”

"I haven’t said anything yet, look, he saw me at the club and invited me to a party he’s having, that’s all," Ian said, folding up his clothes as he tried to put them away.

"Well you goin’?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged, “I don’t know, I know a few others who’re going so I thought maybe I should.”

Mickey nodded, his eyes wide and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Mick, don’t get-"

"Don’t get what, huh? Why the fuck do you want to go and see that old fucker anyway?"

"I never said I wanted to see him, I said I was thinking of going," Ian said.

"Well why would you go if you don’t want to see him?"

"Mickey, you’re being ridiculous."

"How the fuck am I being ridiculous?"

"You’re practically green."

"Fuck off," Mickey muttered, snatching away the shirt from his hand and balling it up to throw in one of the draws.

Ian rolled his eyes and spun around to grab Mickey roughly by the waist. Mickey just grunted at the unexpected movement and dragged his eyes up to meet Ian’s.

"You don’t want me to go?" he asked, staring him down.

"Why the fuck would I?" Mickey shrugged.

Ian pulled him tighter, leaning in to kiss him, his lips soft and far more well spoken that he could ever have hoped to be.

"I’ve been waiting for you to let me do this since I was fifteen Mickey, I’m not going to fuck it up. How about you trust me?" he said, his lips barely lifted from Mickey’s.

"I do, you ain’t seriously pulling that card are you?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"No, I guess I’m not."

"I don’t like the idea of that geriatric old asshole thinking he can still have you whenever he fuckin’ wants to."

"He was just being nice," Ian said.

"Yeah, I bet he was," Mickey grumbled.

Ian chuckled a little, feathering two short kisses against Mickey’s waiting lips. “I don’t really want to go, I thought I should at least show up. It’s polite, you know?” Mickey just scoffed and Ian smiled. “I’d much rather just spend the night with you.”

This time Mickey rolled his eyes as Ian laughed. Mickey gave his eyebrows a playful flick and dragged Ian down until he was pinning him to the bed.

"Keep it that way," he said.

"I thought I already made it clear that that’s what I planned on doing?" Ian just raised an eyebrow and this time it was Mickey’s turn to laugh.


End file.
